Hurt
by xXSilentSatisfactionXx
Summary: She lost her father and now all she wants is to have her own future. Senior year and things are changing, new people, new adventures, and an unexpected change of events. How's one to choose between two hot guys, but whats the price?:D Come on read it!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Enjoy everyone - ;3 Love ya bunches.R&R

* * *

Hurt

Kagome shifted through some old clothes that she had forgotten about years back and memories of old friends would sweep across her mind and then a sense of sadness stained her heart.

She came to a blue sweater which she had loved to wear while it felt like silk against her skin, but now it just brought an overwhelming taste of anger. Her father had given it to her as an early birthday present, but when it came to the night of the celebration a lot of things changed.

* * *

_Flashback_

Kagome laughed as her cousin choked on a carrot, and across the room she could see her mom being an excellent hostess by chatting with everybody around her. She just wondered where her dad was, he had gotten off work over an hour ago and still wasn't home yet.

"Miroku do you need some water?" asked Sango through a fit of laughs. His head was starting to reach the size of a basketball, and his face was turning to a strange blue color which was amusing to look at.

Koga elbowed Sango playfully, "You could just give him some mouth to mouth, I'm sure he'd like that," he said winking while Sango turned a very deep red and slapped him, a dark hand mark was left on his cheek.

Miroku's choking caused the carrot to come flying out of his mouth and landed a few feet from Kagome's foot. He breathed deeply and let his lungs fill with air before moving closer to Sango.

"I'll take that water now," he said while his hand moved to rub Sango's butt. This was pretty normal just as it was for Miroku to ask every girl to bear his children. A loud slap could be heard again as both Koga and Miroku shared identical hand prints on their faces.

Kagome laughed at her friends, "Serves your right Miroku," she said.

He pouted and dramatically touched his cheek, "Aw… but Kagome you know my hand can't help but touch beautiful Sango," he said swiftly. He grabbed Sango's hands, "Would you please do me the honor and bear my children," Miroku asked only landing him another slap to the other cheek.

Kagome raised her eyebrows and asked, "Is that the fifth time today you've asked her? But then we also have to count all those other girls we meet at the mall today…." He stiffened and cautiously looked at Sango who was fuming. Kagome looked away from the pair as they argued. She just wondered when they'd realize they were meant for each other. She had no boyfriend at the moment and was feeling a bit lonely.

The phone started ringing and she stopped to get when she saw her mom pick up the phone. All the sudden she was on her knees and the phone was across the room, the cord ripped away. Kagome didn't know what her mom was just told but she could feel her heart quench and sink to the pit of her stomach. She slowly kneeled next to her mom and spoke quietly.

"Mom what happened?" and wet eyes pierced hers.

"Oh Kagome…," she cried harder, "he's dead," her mom kept talking but the words were lost under the sound of her sobs. Kagome understood almost immediately who she was talking about. Her dad was dead.

_End of Flashback._

* * *

It's been two years since that night and Kagome can still remember telling files of people about how her father died at his funeral. He was driving back from work and stopped at the same old intersection to home, but that night…her birthday, a car came from the right side. It was out of control but before he could back up it crashed into the driver's side, colliding into her dad. He died from severe brain damage, a broken rib, and several other injuries. 

The driver was tested and was found to have a blood alcohol content of .089, he decided to get drunk and Kagome's dad had to pay the price. The man was only sentenced to a life in prison, he didn't lose his life. She could barely watch as her father was buried, she stood to the side with Koga, Miroku, and Sango. Kagome's mom was crying while their Uncle Myoga held her. The sky was even crying that day, everyone stood in the rain and mourned for her father as he lost his life to someone who couldn't control his.

Kagome folded the sweater; it was the last of the clothes. She stood up and walked to the cardboard box resting on her bed, and added her fathers old present to the rest of the clothes before tapping up the box. The last few bits of her past were being put up in the attic with everything else; she needed to enjoy life now because for the last years Kagome has been in a state of confusion and sadness. Time for her future.

After all it is soon to be her senior year and she wants to enjoy it with the rest of her friends, and they've supported her through all the turmoil. Kagome wants to be the one helping everyone else for a change.

Miroku was walking next to Sango when she found them the first day of school.

"Slow down love birds," screamed Kagome walking up behind them and each whipped their heads back in confusion and embarrassment.

"We are not Kagome!" Sango said hurriedly but Miroku still seemed to be thinking over the idea. "And Miroku knows that too," she said eyeing him.

"Oh yes of course my beautiful Sango," he responded cheerfully, but Kagome rolled her eyes at them.

"I really hope this year turns out to be good because I need some fun," Kagome says dreamily. "Just think how nice it would be to end this year with that extra dose of something." She didn't quiet know what but she wanted something to happen, something exciting.

Sadly as they entered the school Miroku began to swoon all over the girls and all Kagome could do is watch Sango's frustrated face. A young freshmen girl walked by unknowingly and Miroku stopped in front of her.

"My dear you look ravishing today. I was wondering if you would consider bearing my children," he said with a grin plastered on his face. The young girl gasped and had the most horrified expression. Kagome pulled Miroku by the ear and said sorry to the girl.

Up ahead they saw Koga joking around with a bunch of guys, and then looking up to wave. Right next to him stood Ayame who also waved, just last year they started going out. Ever since they've been attached at the hip, and she has been a great addition to their group.

"Did you guys hear about the new kids that joined this year?" asked Koga. Everyone shook their heads.

"Yea well I hear their brothers, and they'll be in the senior class. Someone else told me that their family is shit ass rich."

Kagome wondered who they might be, and just hoped they wouldn't ruin her year too much. Miroku just seemed upset that neither one of them was a girl; Sango just shook her head at him.

One of Koga's friends looked at the clock. "Crap we better get to class," everyone nodded and hurried to homeroom. Luckily Kagome, Sango and Miroku all made it into the same class and sat down at their desks before the teacher entered.

Mr. Ren called everyone's name and then stopped.

"Everyone I would like to introduce you to a new student that will be joining us. His name is Sesshomaru Takisha," he said and a tall boy walked into the classroom. Kagome stared at him; he had short silver hair which he spiked a little to the middle, golden eyes that seemed very impassive, they were no opening to how he was feeling. He was very well built, handsome, and his face almost looked too fragile to touch. His clothes just added to his good looks. He was wearing dark brown khaki shorts that fell just below his knees, a white under shirt with a blue collared shirt which was buttoned half way.

"Takisha do you have anything you would like to tell the class?" asked Mr. Ren.

"Not really," said Sesshomaru before walking to a seat. He choose way in the back, Kagome supposed he didn't want anyone to bother him.

The class passed quickly and everyone hurried out, yet Kagome still thought about Sesshomaru's eyes, she wondered if they ever should emotion. Such a beautiful color but so hard to understand.

"What'cha think of the new guy?" questioned Kagome.

"He's okay," said Miroku uninterested, but of course if it had been a girl he would be much more talkative.

"I thought he was hot," Sango said happily and winked. "Don't you Kagome?"

"I agree but he seems hard to talk," she said.

Sango laughed, "Exactly my point, dark and mischievous!"

The next class Kagome and Sango had English together. Sesshomaru was in this one too, but another boy entered the class as well.

"Class I would like to introduce you to the Takisha's," the teacher pointed to each one, "Sesshomaru Takisha, and Inuyasha Takisha." They both looked alike except Inuyasha had more of a boyish look, a bit shorter, longer silver hair which suited him, yet his eyes were the same color, they were much more open to his emotions. His orbs showed cockiness and a bit of excitement. He was wearing lose fitting jeans and a red t-shirt.

Inuyasha smiled at her as he walked past and sat the desk behind her. Kagome could just tell he liked to make problems.

"So what's your name?" he whispered behind her.

"I really don't feel like telling you," said Kagome already irritated, but she heard him laugh.

"Well that's just not nice. I'll find out eventually," he said. Kagome could feel him grinning. The class was dull as any on the first day of school, just going over rules and year curriculum.

Sango was up and out of her seat before Kagome when they were allowed to leave. She motioned for her to follow and Sango walked out the classroom.

"What's so urgent Sango?" asked Kagome as she bumped into Sango outside the door.

"I just remembered something. Well you know the Takisha's…" she started walking, her voice dropping a bit, "I've heard about their family. They have a long history of being wealthy and strong members. You know how my family's known for being demon-slayers, yours as priests, Miroku's as … monks and perverts, well from what my parents have told me… they're demons and my skills aren't too refined but I'm sure when both of them walked past me I felt something."

Kagome blinked and thought about it. She did feel a slight oddity about them, but didn't question it because she took it as that sense you get when you meet a stranger and you're a bit weary.

"We should talk to Miroku too," said Kagome and Sango nodded.

It was their lunch period and both girls sat at a table talking to themselves. A tall girl with long black hair, brown eyes, wearing a short blue skirt, black heels, and a green tank stopped at the end of their table. Her name was Kikyo, and had a strange resemblance to Kagome, but her personality was completely nasty.

"Hello," she said sickly sweet and Kagome and Sango glared.

"Is there something you want Kikyo?" sighed Sango.

"Oh no I just thought I'd stop and catch up, and I wanted to know if Kagome was going to be her normal emo self this year too," Kikyo said with a grin, "Just because her dad died she thinks people actually care," Sango was holding Kagome's arm incase Kikyo really pushed her over the edge.

"That's just so sweet Kikyo, but I really don't care what you have to say," Kagome announced and waved her goodbye. Kikyo's smile dropped and she walked away.

"I'm sorry Kagome, she's such a bitch," said Sango angrily.

"Whatever, I don't care what Kikyo has to say," she said firmly.

Most guys at Orein High School would do anything to impress Kikyo, not that they didn't want to admit but she was beautiful but she acted like a witch. Kagome had thicker dark brown hair that sometimes waved her eyes were a dark chestnut, and she had a well kept body from archery and running. Sango was a good looking girl as well with her dark long hair, and reddish brown eyes. She was also in top shape from all the training she did in her dogo; demon hunting skills have always been passed down through her family.

Koga came walking up with Ayame each smiling at the fact everyone could each with the other. Ayame is a petite girl with dark red hair, and vivid green eyes. No one except them knows she's partly a wolf demon. Koga is a strong built guy with black hair which is kind of shaggy but looks perfectly good on him, and brilliant blue eyes; he also is a wolf demon but one of the best people Kagome knows.

Next Miroku came with his goofy smile; he is known as a perv but even so many of the girls flaunt over him just adding to his ego. He has dark short hair and dark eyes which have a purple tint.

When everyone was situated Kagome and Sango lowered their voices.

"Miroku today in class when we were introduced to Sesshomaru did you feel anything in peculiar?" whispered Kagome, and to their surprise he smiled.

"Why yes I did, but I wanted to wait and see if you had caught on yet. I do believe that the Takisha's are demon's except Inuyasha is only a half demon, which makes me believe they are only half siblings." Sango pinched Miroku and he made a sound of surprise.

"Now Sango that wasn't very nice," he said pouting except Sango just pinched him again.

"No you should have told us instead of playing this little guessing game," she retorted. "Do you think we can trust them?"

Koga took this time to join in the conversation, "Personally I think we should watch out. I ran into Inuyasha and he seems like a real ass to me. He called me a flea bag… which I'm guessing means he knows that I'm a wolf demon," he said hastily.

Kagome kept thinking over Sesshomaru and how much his eyes reminded her of passionless she had been when her father died, and suddenly her face came in contact with something warm and firm.

"Wench how stupid can you be to not know where you're going?" said a sneering voice, and immediately Kagome recognized it to belong to a cocky silver haired demon.

"Hello Inuyasha," said Kagome stepping back and looking at him. "If you would please excuse me, but your in my way and my next class is just behind you," pointing to door.

"Isn't that a coincidence that's my next class too," he said with a smirk "But wench you did never tell me your name."

She fumed and narrowed her eyes, "If I tell you, will you please stop calling me wench" she demanded and he only laughed.

"Sure if that's what you want," he said impassively.

"Kagome. Do you get that?Ka-go-me! Now excuse me," she said brushing past him and into the classroom. He trailed with a cocky grin.

She choose a seat as far away as possible from him. She sat to the back of the classroom, while he was placed in the front. _You can survive this year_ she encouraged herself mentally, but with her luck she really doubted it.

For most of class he simply lounged in his desk, sinking farther to the ground every thirty minutes. She couldn't blame him; biology had to be the most boring subject. Mrs. Mayu was writing a ton on the board, and kept going over how they all most behave in order for everything to go smoothly. Nice enough she gave everyone the last part of class to stretch and talk to other people.

Kagome's blood seeped to her toes as she saw Inuyasha get up and head towards her desk.

"Hey Wench," he greeted with his smug look which Kagome supposed was pretty normal for him.

"Didn't I tell you my name was Kagome," she stated and flicked a pencil between her index and middle finger, his eyes followed the movement. Just like a dog she thought.

She decided to question him a bit.

"So Inuyasha that's an interesting name, doesn't it have to do something with dogs perhaps?" she asked with a smile but he just looked at her confused.

"Yes but what does that have to do with anything?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well me and my friends couldn't help but notice that you and your bother seem a little different," she couldn't help but smile. Kagome felt in control for some reason, she had him on his toes.

"Your point?" he asked.

"Do you know anything about the term half demon?" she whispered and he seemed to freeze before grabbing for her neck and throwing her against the wall. He held her in place and lowered his head towards her.

"How do you know that?" he demanded and then realized that he had the whole class watching him. He dropped her, and Kagome reached to rub her neck which hurt from his tight hold. She now questioned whether she should have kept quiet. The door slammed and she realized Inuyasha lad left.

"What?" Koga, Sango, and Miroku all screamed in union as she told them what happened in biology.

"Kagome what on earth were you thinking?" Sango worriedly asked. "He could have hurt you bad, he may just be half demon but his strength is above and beyond human expectations."

"Not only that but in the classroom as well!" exclaimed Miroku and Koga agreed.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself," she said apologetically, "there's just something about that guy that brings out my nerves which makes me want to piss him off." Kagome looked at her feet while she poked at an empty can.

Suddenly Inuyasha and his brother came around the corner, Sesshomaru looked serious, and his brother had a face of total and complete anger.

Miroku and Koga stepped forward to greet them, pushing Kagome and Sango to the back.

Kagome could see Inuyasha staring at her and all she wanted to do at the moment was to hide.

"Now why are we so lucky to be greeted by you two gentlemen today?" asked Miroku calmly. Both narrowed their golden eyes unimpressed.

Sesshomaru spoke, his voice to the point of a man's and so addicting, "Inuyasha tells me that girl said an interesting thing earlier today, and I'd really like to know how she came across such a conclusion." Her whole group had gone stiff and she knew that she made a mess of things.

Koga piped in, "Does it really matter? Kagome's harmless and it can't be blamed that we could tell what you are…" he trailed off.

Inuyasha snickered, "Kind of like you. A wolf demon," he laughed.

"At least I'm not a worthless half breed puppy," Koga sneered, his claws extended. Sesshomaru quickly grabbed his brother's arm as he almost flung himself at Koga.

"Don't you ever mock me!" yelled Inuyasha threw his rage. "I could kill you any day."

"Maybe if your brother helped, but alone you're no more a threat than a small common day dog," he snapped back and now Kagome could feel tension building in the air and glanced at Sango who seemed to notice it as well. She knew this could get out of hand quickly, Grandpa Higurashi had told her stories and taught her of demons sense the day she even began school. Their strength was undeniably great and once scattered the land with their own groups.

Sesshomaru still held Inuyasha's arm but had a face that gave no hint on whether he cared that they fought or not.

"God dammit you two need to stop," warned Kagome stepping forward though her hands were shaking, "We can't afford to have a fight, and besides were still on school grounds." her words stronger than how she felt inside. Sesshomaru glanced at her adding to the anxiety bubbling within. Miroku, Sango, and Koga all moved in closer, they wouldn't let either of them lay hand on her.

"You amuse me woman," said Sesshomaru, "your words are fierce but I can smell the fear coursing through your veins." At the moment Kagome just wanted to yell.

"HOW DARE you speak to me like that. My name is KA-GO-ME! Not woman, I and my friends have no intention of doing anything that would interrupt you and your brother's perfect little life, so just leave!" Kagome sputtered from the top of her lungs. Everyone was wide eyed and staring at her, even Sesshomaru looked a little taken back. She took this time to shove past them all and walk out into the parking lot, and outside the school gates.

She heard someone calling her name but Kagome continued walking with her head down. Home is all she kept thinking but all the sudden she was turned around with a hand on her shoulder. Expecting to see Sango she was surprised to see none other than Inuyasha looking down at her.

"What was with that? You ran faster than any girl I know," he said with a smirk but Kagome was confused.

"Why does it matter? And why did you follow me all this way?" she asked but he just shrugged.

"I don't really know why I did, just happened," he answered and then looked ahead. "Oh do you live in that shine just ahead?" she turned her head and nodded. "Got anything good to eat?" he smiled.

Kagome sighed, "I suppose you can have some ramen or something," and Inuyasha's eyes lit up. "Follow me." She turned around while he trailed behind.

Inuyasha sat at her kitchen counter watching as Kagome made the ramen. She didn't like how awkward it was to have him staring at her, and the silence was unbearable.

"Soo…," she began trying to make conversation. "When did you guys move here?"

"A month ago," he responded nonchalantly. "This place is way better than where we used to live," he smirked. "Sesshomaru got into a lot of trouble back there, so did I …but not as much," his voice was a little nervous, "hopefully everything will be okay here," he added.

"Oh," Kagome said and at that moment her mom walked in through the back door. "Hey Mom," she looked up and smiled and then Mrs. Higurashi noticed Inuyasha and gasped.

"Honey you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!" she exclaimed and at that moment Inuyasha spit out the ramen he had just started eating while Kagome's cheek turned a dark red.

"He is not! He's more of a jerk than anything," Kagome said hurriedly and couldn't even look at Inuyasha out of embarrassment. Her mother blinked.

"Oh well I'm sorry dear, I guess I shouldn't jump to conclusions like that," she said with a smile and a small laugh.

"Well I'm Mrs. Higurashi," she said to him, "It's very nice to meet you."

"I'm Inuyasha," he said through a cough. He was still choking on his ramen, and with that Kagome's mom went upstairs.

Her cheeks still burning Kagome apologizes, "I'm sorry about my mom, she just likes to say whatever comes to mind."

Inuyasha cleared his throat, "It's okay…," a faint blush across his cheeks. Kagome then noticed a bobby pin loose in his hair and automatically raised her hand to take it out. Suddenly a white dog ear popped up causing her to scream, while he was clearly mystified that she had just done that.

Kagome still stared at the ear unsure what to do, "What the…," she began and Inuyasha clearly looking defeated removed another bobby pin from his hair letting another white dog ear pop up.

"These come with being a half demon," he explained, "I have enough problems hiding the fact I am one, so I'd rather have no one see these." He pointed to his ears and Kagome nodded and suddenly had an uncontrollable urge to rub his ears.

"I'm sorry I just can't help myself," and before Inuyasha understood what she was talking about she had leaned over the counter to squeeze and rub the white ears. Suddenly Kagome heard a small purring sound and then realized it was coming from him.

He went wide eyed and pushed her away. "Stop already," he snapped and she felt ashamed.

"I did warn you," she said looking at her feet guilt stricken. He sighed and scratched his head.

"Ya just don't do it again," he said, his voice almost sounding apologetic. He got up from his seat and looked at some pictures hanging on the wall. One was of her doing archery about 5 years ago, another was her mom, her dad, and her grandpa all standing in front of the scared tree out in the yard, and the last was her dad, her mom, and her all smiling together down at an old park 10 years ago. She looked so young and carefree then.

"You want to watch a movie?" Kagome offered not really sure what to do, but he nodded and followed her to the living room. She looked through all her movies and decided on a comedy, Ouran High School Host Club.

Kagome sat down on the couch wondering where he'd choose, but to her surprise again he sat right next to her. She tried to breathe normally, but some of her nerves kept getting the best of her. Inuyasha was very good looking and she couldn't help but be attracted to him. Sometimes a teenage girl can't stop her hormones.

The T.V. was the only way to keep her attention off of him, but at a slow part she couldn't help but steal a glance. He was asleep and Kagome couldn't help but feel lame. This whole time she was unknowingly trying not look at him while he was probably sleeping. Though, she had to admit he looked really good, just so calm and not making her feel like a complete fool. She could feel her face drawing closer to his and for some reason she didnt want to stop.

* * *

This is xXSilentSatisfactionXx and I know theres probably a lot of mistakes in here but I just couldn't help but post it! Please R&R! and I just want to know who do want Inuyasha or Sesshomaru? lol Anyways if you like I'll keep adding on and lets just say there will be lots of bumps and twists!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Inuyasha

Authors note: I finished the second chapter! I hope everyone likes it and there is SO much more to come! So please R&R. I love hearing what you have to say .

* * *

Her heart stomped inside her chest as her face stood only a few inches from his and Inuyasha's short breaths brushed against her skin. Kagome froze in place. His eyes were opening. _Oh Crap, _she thought but nothing could have prepared her for this moment.

Sleepy golden orbs stared into brown frightened ones.

"What the…," Inuyasha began through a fit of surprise and finally Kagome flew backwards landing her a hard ass bump to the ground.

"Ouch," she groaned, and above a smirk played across Inuyasha's face.

"Kagome it's not nice to check people out when their helplessly asleep," said Inuyasha, his ego growing by the minute.

"I was not!" argued Kagome hastily. "I was just… wondering if your ears moved while you slept," she ended lamely. He blinked a few times as if registering it as a possibility.

"Well that's pretty stupid," he said smugly and looking down at his watch he nearly screamed, "What the fuck, I'm late. Fluffs is going to kill me!" He jumped from the couch and nearly ran to the door. He was out of her house in a matter of minutes. She sat on her floor still going over what just happened.

"I'm such a loser," she screamed to nobody, except at that moment her brother took the opportunity to walk in. He nodded silently before walking upstairs. Then something came back to mind. _Who's Fluffs?_

It was the weekend which meant that Kagome was free from school work and better yet the Takisha's. During the rest of the week she avoided them to the best of her extent and even made sure that Inuyasha had no way of talking to her in class. The last couple of years she had perfected the technique of avoidance especially since Hogo kept coming to her with gifts after her father died.

She just didn't want anyone in her life, but people couldn't grasp that idea. Though, Kagome soon realized who her real friends were, the ones who accepted her for what she was, no strings attached. To this day she still can't believe she used to hang out with Kikyo, shared private moments with her. It was enough to make her sick.

Kagome followed behind her brother Sota as they were walking back from the park. The heat was almost unbearable, and she could already feel little drops of sweat forming around her hairline. Suddenly a person whisked by on a motorcycle, his white t-shirt billowing in the air, and then without notice it stopped. The person was heading right back to where she and Sota stood watching. With his helmet off she almost choked, there under the suns beams was Sesshomaru. He jumped off his bike, and walked up to them coolly.

He nodded towards her brother and then brought his attention to her.

"Higurashi?" he questioned and she nodded dumbly.

"Umm… ya," she stuttered and Sota laughed. Kagome was at a loss, he was the last person she expected to see on her Saturday afternoon. She then remembered what happened earlier. He was a demon. "I'm sorry but do you need something?"

He narrowed his eyes and sighed as if she already did something annoying, "I have business with you," which caused Kagome to roll her eyes.

"If you can't see, I'm with my brother right now," she said and Sesshomaru looked at Sota momentarily.

"Where's your house," he questioned and Kagome pointed to a house just a few blocks up, sitting on top a hill. This is when he choose to speak to her brother, "How bout a ride to your house," and Kagome's eyes widened. She watched as they both drove off while she was frozen to the same spot.

"What the hell?" she whispered and before she knew it his motorcycle was at the edge of the sidewalk again. Sesshomaru motioned her closer. Kagome looked side to side as if questioning whether he was really talking to her, but he was.

"Get on," he commanded and handed her a black helmet.

"Why would I go anywhere with you," she questioned stubbornly.

As if reading her mind he responded, "I have a pool."

"I don't have a swimsuit," she said blankly.

"We have guest ones that you can use," he said and Kagome without better judgment got on the motorcycle.

She wasn't prepared for the fast take off and ended wrapping her arms around his waist as the bike jolted backwards. Her cheeks turned a bright red and she quickly released to hold the edge of her seat. The whole way there was silent and all she could think of is why the hell she didn't say no. Though, a pool just sounded so tempting.

It seemed like forever before they reached his house and Miroku wasn't kidding when he said they were wealthy. The land they owned must have gone on for miles and right in the center of it was the largest house Kagome had ever seen. It stood five stories high and one mile long in length, the walls were given an antique look with vines hanging on some of the sides and roses placed all around. At the front was a large fountain with a water goddess placed right in the middle, it was all completely made of glass.

Sesshomaru pushed threw the oak doors trimmed with gold which still left her in shock, and opened up to the most beautiful sight. The ground was made of pure mahogany wood, while in some places it was a tile that could have entranced the richest noble. The stairwell was just as splendid as it spiraled up to every floor gracefully. A maid walked by and Sesshomaru called out to her.

"Kagura I would like you to inform my mother that we will be having a guest tonight for dinner, which means you should also tell the kitchen staff," he commanded and the girl was gone. "Now if you're done gawking we can go to the pool now." She blushed and nodded.

She came out of the changing room wearing a skimpy swimsuit that made her feel very uncomfortable. At least it meant she got to go swimming. The flooring underneath the water gave it a crystal blue shine which reminded her of the ocean. Sesshomaru walked from a side door where he had changed as well. Her mouth almost dropped as he drew closer. His body was better than any models, he had muscles but they weren't so defined that they looked like too much, they were just perfect. His abs was to die for, and she could only imagine how great his back looked.

As she had been checking him out she realized that he had been doing the same, which only heightened her mortification. Kagome suspected that when they entered the pool this is when he'd take the chance and question her for all it was worth.

"So why did you bring me here?" asked Kagome with a voice stronger than how she felt.

"Well it's not every day someone finds out you're a demon," he said sitting on the last step into the water. "I would really like to know how you and your friends cleverly discovered our secret." She lowered herself deeper under the surface.

"As you could probably already tell, Koga is a wolf demon which gave him sensitivity of smell, and his awareness for… demons. Miroku's family has always practiced the ways of being a monk, while Sango's family has always been known as demon slayers," she said in a whisper. "My family has always had a great amount of spiritual energy being that we're priestess and priests which is why we live in a shine. Although my senses are aware they would be even stronger if they had been given further instruction but sadly my grandfather is so old now that he can't and my father was going to but…," she bite her tongue and felt tears coming. "He just can't."

Sesshomaru had sat quietly listening to her.

"You were about to cry which means there is a secret in your story that you haven't told me," he said without any hint of remorse. "It is only fair that you continue," which angered her.

"Oh cut the crap Sesshomaru! I won't tell anyone you're a demon, and I don't even care! I really don't and yea there are things I'm not telling you but what have you done to earn the privilege to know anything about me! I know absolutely nothing about you except that you're a cold hearted bastard!" she screamed while tears poured down her cheeks.

Suddenly she felt a loss of air, her lungs were closing in and things became hazier. He clenched her neck with his right hand, his eyes deep red and vibrant stripes stood across his cheeks.

"Priestess how dare you speak to this Sesshomaru like that! You should learn respect especially when I could kill you with the snap of my wrist!" he said through clenched teeth. Kagome had really pissed him off now, but slowly her senses dulled and then he disappeared.

* * *

Everything was soft and she felt herself drifting on placid waves of which she would love when she was little. She saw a man walking slowly with light shinning behind him, his face was gentle and he wore long robes of white satin.

"Father," she whispered and he knelt down to her, cupping her face between his hands.

"You must be strong," he said with words that were calm and fluid. Just like how she had remembered. He smelled and looked as he did, but the fatigue and heaviness of everyday life had left him. His hands were warm and whipped away the tears that now poured from her eyes. "Please you must trust him, let him guide you. He needs you just as much." He then walked away leaving her with the sadness she always tried to hide.

A lady appeared just where he had left. Her face was the true definition of angelic, and she wore a gown of royal green that could out win even the healthiest of pine. The woman's eyes had a color like no other, a swirling purple while it was complimented by her thick black hair which tumbled down in curls.

"My sweet child," she spoke gently, "I have waited for an entirety to meet you, and now I have come to tell you that it is time for you to further your self in the practices of being a priestess. The world is shifting to darker times which I have not seen in many years. He may be returning," her eyes saddened. "I have so much hope in you my child. In many ways you are just like me, and I am so regretful that your heart had to be given so much pain, just don't give up."

* * *

Kagome woke up covered in sweat, and it took her a few minutes to realize that she wasn't at home. The bed she sat in was beyond anything she was used to, it was even bigger than a king sized mattress, while the comforter and pillows squished under pressure and felt like heaven against her skin. She slid off and landed on her feet, which is when she was also surprised to find that she was wearing some interesting clothing. It was an old fashioned Japanese kimono that had an outstanding pattern of water lilies. She only hoped it looked fitting on her, she had worn them before but only for festivals or special times with her family.

Silently she stepped out of the room and almost died as she saw Sesshomaru walking towards her. Kagome self consciously tucked her hair behind her ears and looked down at her toes. His angry tone remained in her ears, and his naked chest still played a picture in her mind. How could so many emotions for one person reside inside her? Just as she he wore an old Japanese robe that samurai's would wear under their armor.

"Dinners ready," he said with no emotion as usual, "follow me," and started making his way down the spiral stairs which she had seen earlier.

The dinning room was magnificent and she soon realized that they would be joined by the rest of his family. Kagome could feel her nerves bouncing inside her stomach and all she wanted to do was leave.

"You know Sesshomaru I could just not eat," she said hopefully but he didn't even take that as an option.

"No you shall join in tonight's dinner," he said and Kagome sighed. "It is an honor to be a guest at this table; some of the wisest nobles have graced it with their presence." She thought she almost saw a touch of pride invoke inside his eyes.

Eight place mats decorated the table, and she couldn't help but wonder who else would be joining them. Sesshomaru seemed a bit surprised because he questioned one of the maids who were trying to sneak by.

"Has your staff made a mistake? There are eight settings when there should just be seven," he said but the maid shook her head.

"No sir, there is another guest who will be joining your party," she said quietly and left in a hurry.

"That's weird," Kagome said involuntarily, and from the corner of her eye she saw him nod slightly which caused her to laugh a little. Sesshomaru turned his head and raised an eyebrow. "Nothing," she chuckled.

She suspected they sat at the table waiting for at least a half an hour before the first person showed up. It was a beautiful lady who was around thirty years older than herself and seemed to glow with the bright lights just overhead. She had eyes that were a very sharp silver and chestnut red hair that softened her face sweetly.

"My, isn't this a pleasure," she said cheerily and came towards Kagome. "You're so lovely in this kimono. I was wondering why Sesshomaru asked to borrow one; it would be quiet interesting if he were to wear it," this caused a funny picture in all three's minds, "Anyways I'm Akina Takisha."

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Takisha. I'm Kagome Higurashi," she said smiling, and then the woman took the seat right next to her. She guessed that this was Sesshomaru's mother but she in no way seemed like a demon, and from what she could feel Mrs. Takisha was completely human.

Next was a tall handsome man with hair just like his sons, and bright yellow eyes which were incredible. Trailing right behind him was a young girl who was holding a rather peculiar characters hand. The girl had dark eyes and dark hair which she kept part of it in a small pony on the side of her head, while the other person was a scrawny man whose skin almost looked green and his face very toadish.

"Sesshomaru I'm very surprised to see that you have graced us with such a beautiful young lady," the man said and took Kagome's hand, "I hope you enjoy tonight's dinner, I'm Inutaisho Takisha." his voice was very powerful and sent chills down her neck.

"I'm sure I will sir. I'm Kagome Higurashi," and this is when the little girl choose to interrupt.

"You sure are pretty! I'm Rin by the way and I'm sure Sesshomaru will let you come play with me," she said with a big smile. "Oh and that's Jaken over there," she pointed to the greenish man, "he's supposed to watch me."

"Rin please go take your seat," said Sesshomaru but with a little softness. That made six people at the table which meant two were still missing. Although Kagome hated to admit it but she supposed one of them would be Inuyasha but the other was a complete mystery.

Then the door opened and she saw him walk in with his smirk that he was so accustomed to, and followed behind was someone Kagome would always find disgraceful and cruel. Kikyo came in with her fake grin and her overly pampered face. Though when she spotted Kagome her eyes narrowed and her fingers clenched. Inuyasha stopped when he saw her.

"When did she get her?" he shouted pointing a finger at her.

"Why Sesshomaru invited her Inuyasha. Would you care to introduce us to your friend?" asked Mrs. Takisha.

"Well this is Kikyo," he said and she bowed. Kagome could feel her face paling, and didn't know how long she could survive being so close to the one girl she tried so hard to stay away from.

The food came and everyone began to eat, each talking with enthusiasm while Kikyo flirted with Inuyasha. She couldn't seem to swallow one bite, there seemed to be a large knot stuck right in her throat and Akina noticed almost right away.

"Why dear what's wrong? I haven't seen you eat anything yet," Akina said worriedly which caused Kagome to feel worse. She really didn't want to upset anybody.

"No I'm fine. I guess I'm not that hungry," she just hoped that her stomach didn't at any moment rumble for food. "Umm… where is the bathroom?" she asked trying to figure some way to get out of the room.

"I'll have Kagura show you," said Inutaisho and the maid from earlier popped from nowhere.

"Come," Kagura said, and Kagome was whisked away.

She came out of the bathroom with a breath of relief. Kikyo was unexpected and she was about to lose it.

"I have a feeling you were lying," said a familiar voice behind her. Kagome turned around to come face to face with Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry I just needed to get out," she said apologetically, "I really hope I didn't offend anybody."

"No, though Akina does seem to over worry sometimes. She has taken a particular liking to you, which is more than I can say for that other woman Inuyasha brought home," he said and Kagome wondered what exactly he thought of Kikyo.

"She's pretty though," Kagome said in a whisper and he huffed. "Oh wait," she said blinking, "Isn't that lady your mother," she said referring to Akina.

"Half mother, just as Inuyasha is my half brother. My mother was a full demon and died during child birth," he said softly and she saw some pain swim inside his golden orbs.

"Well both of your parents seem very nice," Kagome said happily, "And I feel like I should be getting home now," there was no way she was going to see Kikyo again.

"Do you have some problem with that girl?" he asked and she froze. For being so insensitive he sure could read a person's mind.

"What would make you think that?" she asked trying to sound casual.

"You only became tense when she entered the room and I could smell your hesitance and fear," Sesshomaru said. Damn his demon senses!

"I just don't get along with her very much," she said crossing her arms. _She makes me feel like shit. She makes me want to keep to myself the rest of my life so that the pain will always be numb, to never feel anything again. _

"She seems annoying," he stated and Kagome smiled.

"No kidding," and for the second time that night she laughed. Sesshomaru grinned for a moment before going back to his solid face.

"I have to get my coat, but I'll bring you back now. Just meet me at the front door," he said before going to the staircase and Kagome had a good enough idea where to go.

She sat on a stool which was placed next to an umbrella holder and heard footsteps behind her.

"Gosh you're so slow," Kagome said jokingly and looked behind her to see Sesshomaru, but it was Kikyo.

"Now how did you become friendly with the Takisha's Kagome," Kikyo asked angrily. "Even Inuyasha says he knows you, and now you're hanging with Sesshomaru!" "Do they have any idea how miserably pathetic you are? You're a freak!" "Sometimes I wonder why the school keeps letting you in. Why not just go kill yourself and make the world a better place," she sneered and Kagome could feel the coldness from so long ago grip at her again.

"Aww is little Kagome going to cry now? You should just forget you even came here. Just remember who you are and then Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will be much happier," and then a loud scream was heard. Kagome looked up to see Kikyo on her knees with her arms holding her side. Standing above her was Sesshomaru, and all Kagome could think was how happy she was to see him.

Inuyasha came running and helped Kikyo up.

"Why in the hell did you do that Sesshomaru?" asked Inuyasha.

"The whore deserved it," he said and then walked out the door, while Kagome followed.

"Thank you," she said rubbing the dry tears on her cheeks while they rode on his bike.

"Does she always say those things to you?" he questioned after a few minutes.

"Only about two years ago," she responded and couldn't help but want to lay her head against his back.

"Tell me when she does," Sesshomaru said and with that the rest of the night seemed to wash away.

* * *

Authors note: If you haven't noticed I hate Kikyo lol! Agree or disagree ? Haha anyways all opinions are accepted. :D xXSilentSatisfactionxX 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry Everyone! I've been bad and sort of took a break and didn't write anything for a bit. I hope you still like it :) Love you lots. 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha. R&R

* * *

Sango and Kagome sat on her bed discussing Saturday.

"Why the fuck was Inuyasha hanging out with Kikyo?" Sango said angrily.

"Probably why every other guy does," said Kagome nodding her head. "They're idiots." "We should do something fun today…"

"Like what?" Sango asked and then started to think, "Something we should do is find out who the lady was in your dream," "I find it a little odd."

"I just want to know what my father was talking about, he mentioned trusting somebody and together we would help each other, goddammit why couldn't he just spell it out," Kagome hugged her knees to her chest. "I wonder if I'll ever find my way again Sango."

They sat quietly listening to the over head fan blow in the cool air. Suddenly she thought of someone of who she hadn't talked to in awhile.

"I may know someone that can give me answers," she said enthusiastically! "But it'll take awhile to get there," she pouted but had a twinkle in her eye, "which means we would have to take a few days off from school. You know for the good cause."

"Yes I think that would be something we both need," Sango agreed. "What about our parents?"

"I know my mom will let me, and she'll cover for you," Kagome answered, "Now to just make a quick phone call." She jumped up and ran out the door.

"So is it alright?" Kagome spoke into the telephone.

"Of course, I'd love to have you. Till then… stay safe," said a voice on the other line. Everything was set. She was about to turn away when the phone rang.

"Hello this is the Higurashi's," said Kagome politely.

"Hey this is Sesshomaru," his voice seemed even lower, it sent goose bumps rippling across her skin.

"Oh, Hi," Kagome said briskly.

"Are you busy this weekend?" he asked and briefly she could hear someone yelling in the background. Inuyasha.

"Isn't that…?" she was cut off

"Yes. Inuyasha is acting childish," he said flatly.

"Anyways I'm busy actually," Kagome said, "I'm sorry." She did feel a little bad but she needed this trip more than anything.

"I understand," he said but then she could hear Inuyasha again. "HA! See Fluffs she doesn't like you!"

"Fluffs?" Kagome questioned and the other line was silent. "Umm…"

"Its nothing," said Sesshomaru.

"Wait is that you?" Kagome laughed.

"No."

"It is!" shouted Kagome as she continued to laugh. "Oh wow, I had heard Inuyasha say that before but never in my life would I have guessed he meant you."

"Well it would just be better if you forgot," said Sesshomaru sully.

"You mean I can't call you that?" asked Kagome cheerily.

"No," he flatly answered.

"Fine, but what about Sessh?" she wondered. There was a pause.

"Maybe," he said and this surprised Kagome.

"Hmm…" she thought and then remembered Sango, "Oh I have to go and get packed. I'll see you back at school next week."

"What about this week?" he sounded suspicious.

"I'm not going to make it," and with that Kagome quickly said goodbye and hung up.

She opened her door to Sango who had Buyo the cat suspended in midair while she held its hind legs. Kagome smirked and sat on her bed.

"Everything has been set," Kagome confirmed, "We leave tomorrow."

Sango smiled and set Buyo down, who then just plopped his lazy self down on the floor. "Who are we staying with exactly," she asked.

"Well…" she trailed off and coughed. "You remember my Uncle Myoga right?"

Sango's jaw dropped. "The one that kept hitting on me?"

Kagome laughed nervously, "Yes but Sango you know he was just joking around. I trust him more than most people, and I know he can help me." She would give anything for her Uncle; he had always helped their family so much.

Sango nodded. "I understand, it'll just be like having another Miroku around." She scowled under her breath.

"I really doubt Uncle Myoga would be that bad," Kagome smiled, "And anyways speaking of Miroku…. when are you two going to admit you like each other?"

Sango choked on air, "I have no clue what you're talking about!" Her cheeks were as red as a sweet cherry.

"You're cheeks say other wise," said Kagome and held up a hand mirror so Sango could see the growing blush.

She gasped and took the mirror from Kagome. Stuttering she tried to collect herself. "Still… Miroku is just a big perv who hits on any and every girl he sees," said Sango. "It would never work." Kagome dared not to go any further with the topic and changed conversations.

"So I would pack some warm clothes because we'll be in the mountains and occasionally there is some snowfall, but it's gorgeous either way," reported Kagome. She then remembered she had to tell her mom.

Her mom and Sota crushed her with bear hugs. Kagome could hardly contain herself, soon she would learn more about what was held within her.

"Oh honey, are you sure you're going to be alright?" said her mom worriedly.

"Yes I'll be just fine and Sango's going with me. Do you remember what you need to do about her parents?" She questioned both of them and then went over the plan one more time.

"Sango has told her parents that it's for a school project and she's testing to see the differences between families by staying with us for a week. You two need to keep her cover," Kagome stated and then hugged again. "Sota don't be too much trouble for mom."

"Never," he said smiling. "You know me. I'm a little angel," he used his fingers to make a large O, "See this is my halo." They all laughed together and outside someone beeped.

"Oh that must be the taxi," gasped Kagome and grabbed her suitcase. "Love you!" With that she ran outside and hopped into the backseat.

"Where to miss?" said an older man, balding around the edges of his hairline. She gave directions to Sango's house and then told him that they would be going to a train station. "Alrighty," he said and took off from her house.

Two lone fingers stood in the corner of a sidewalk, while the wind blew harshly. Their jackets pulled and swung against their chilled bodies. A large building stood in front of them waiting.

"I suppose this is it," said Kagome and started walking, Sango following. "Can you believe we're actually going?"

"Its hard to believe," agreed Sango, "I'm just not too happy about the work we'll have to make up."

"I think it will be worth it," assured Kagome. "Thanks again."

"Of course," she said, "You know that I'd go anywhere for you Kagome. To me you're like my sister."

"I feel the same way." Kagome would never let anyone hurt Sango.

"Hello Sweets! May I see your tickets?" A middle age conductor stood in front of the girls, whom which pulled out their little leaflets of paper. "Lets see…" he examined them, "You're train is to the right and you'll be boarding in approximately five minutes."

A whistle hollered causing Kagome to jump a bit. She had never taken a train before on the fact that when she went to the mountains it was with her family and they just drove. Everyone flooded off of the platform and aboard the large steel automobile.

Both slept most of the way there, with the rhythmic sound that played while the train moved. Upon the time of arrival all the nerves that twiddled in Kagome's stomach started to claw up to her throat. What she would learn was something that had been hidden for all the years she had she wished everything was in the open. Now, she wasn't so sure.

"You ready for this?" Kagome questioned Sango.

"As I'll ever be," she responded, and then squeezed her friend's hand. "Everything will be fine Kagome."

"I know," she smiled and looked out the frosted window. She had been right to pack thicker clothes.

Climbing off of the train she looked around for her Uncle who should have been waiting for them. No sign, but then out of the corner of her eye she could see an old man trying to talk to younger woman. She smiled, that was most defiantly him.

"Uncle Myoga," she shouted and he turned his head which had a large smile planted in the corners of his lips. He ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"Kagome it's so good to see you!" he said and then noticed Sango behind her. "And a pleasure to see you as well my dear, how are you both?"

"Fine," both answered in union.

"Just wonderful, I have my car parked just out in the front so let's get on our way. The weather looks a little less peaky, and I would like to avoid the storm," he said urgently and shuffled them outside.

The engine roared and the heat finally turned on, causing all the windows to fog for a second. Sango and Kagome both sat in the back, their luggage carefully put in the trunk.

"Now tell me how your mother is doing," said Myoga encouragingly.

"Oh she's doing just fine. Happy and cherry as ever, but I can only imagine how worried she'll be while I'm gone," said Kagome. Her uncle was her father's brother and his pain had been just as heavy when the accident happened.

"I can understand that," he said and made a quick turn leading to the mountain which shadowed the town. Uncle Myoga preferred his privacy up in the silhouetted trees that strung across the large peak.

"It's been awhile since I've gotten to visit you," said Kagome with some memories floating in her mind.

"Yes it has," he said briefly, "Which reminds me on the fact, you never told me why you were visiting." Sango looked at Kagome. She mouthed _Didn't you tell him? _Kagome shook her head and Sango narrowed her eyes.

"To tell you the truth Uncle I need some answers about a few things," said Kagome finally. "The other night I had a really weird dream about a woman, and even dad. The lady told me about going further in some kind of training, advancing my skills. She also said someone might be back, a person that could cause trouble." She hadn't noticed that his hands had gone tense on the stirring wheel.

Sango took the chance to say something. "Sir, we think that maybe you could help Kagome because we think the woman was referring to her priestess heritage… the one that came from her father, your brother."

Myoga sighed and from the overhead mirror they could see the emotions running through his grey eyes. "We have a lot to talk about, but not now." The rest of the ride was in silence.

They all sat next to fire holding cups of hot chocolate. Kagome sat on the floor while Sango lay across the couch and Myoga in his favorite chair. He sipped softly before his eyes filled with a seriousness that his niece had never seen before.

"For centuries our family has been gifted with spiritual powers that rise above normal expectations. When I and my brother were young we trained in many types of situations, ones where our lives were at risk, when someone was in need of healing, or in rescue missions. Every way our powers could be manipulated we were shown to control and flocculate the energy calmly. Together we grew to be Priests, and stayed in a holy ground where we would protect people from ongoing danger. Slowly though we sought other lives and your father met your mom, his love for her was beyond anything I could have imagined. I knew that together they would live happily, and so after they married we went our separate ways. His to the city, mine to the mountains." Myoga seemed to see it all play out in his mind as he spook, and Kagome drank everything she had heard.

"Does that mean I have powers like you?" she questioned and he nodded.

"Yes you in all reality are a priestess, but the energy that you have is very unique," he said gently, "The day you were born you gave off enormous bursts of spiritual energy which almost left the doctors room in ruins. Even our strongest barrier could not contend, and some of the power that leaked into the air was unreadable as to what it was. I think dear that who hold something else deep inside you."

"Well what do you think that is," asked Sango, "we know that she's a priestess, but what else could she be?"

Myoga's eyes darkened and his shadow from the firelight seemed to intensify. "After you told me of this dream I feel that your powers originate from an older ancestry, beyond anything I could have believed. The woman is someone that held wisdom that could be sought for centuries, and she led hundreds of priests and priestess in to high order. The things that she could accomplish were unimaginable, and your father told me of strange things you would do when you were young Kagome," said Myoga.

"I don't remember doing anything special, and my father never said anything to me," she commented frowning.

"We thought it would be best to keep you in the dark," he said softly, "We have had to face many tragedies being priests, and we agreed that we should keep you from that life. Try not to get you involved, but unfortunately you have been found."

"Who was the priestess who was in my dream?" questioned Kagome.

"I think it was Midoriko, one of the greatest spiritual warriors in the feudal era," he said momentarily looking over at a large book shelf which sat behind the girls. "She must be trying to help you, and also I believe she has other plans in store for you. This man that she told you about must be Naraku, for he is the only one in history whom posed the greatest threat to demons and humans alike," he paused and reached out to squeeze his nieces shoulder, "If this is true I am sad to regret but I will have to train you, and tomorrow all three of us will go back to your shine so you can continue at your school."

The rest of the night was in unspoken thoughts while the three slept on their weariness and fear. Now that things were being unraveled, problems would thicken and secrets would build.

Kagome's face stuck to the window after an hours sleep in her uncle's car, they would reach her house soon, and Sango had insisted that she got a phone call as soon as possible. A fire truck roared just a few blocks ahead and as Myoga neared, the sirens wheeled in their red light and five trucks lined at the bottom of their shine stairs.

All that could have gone wrong was listing and Kagome tore up to her house, everything was set aside and all she wanted to see was her family waiting on the lawn because of a cooking fire. That's all it had to be, but soon she saw scatters of her house in ashes and the last of the flames being put out by a large water hose. Her throat felt clogged and tears we're starting strain up to the edges of her eyes.

She caught a man running by, "Sir where is my family?" she screamed through a fit of hysterics, and the fire worker's being saddened and took her over to a small station they had set up.

"I'm so sorry to say this dear," his voice was low, "but there was no survivors. When we got here the house was completely destroyed and the fire was above fifty feet tall, it could of spread if we hadn't put it out in time," he said trying to sound comforting but all Kagome wanted to do was hit the man.

"So you're saying my family's dead?" she whispered but she knew the answer.

"Yes." All the sounds disappeared and she saw her brother Sota's body limp and coughing from too much smoke while her mom was frantically crawling across the floor before a large part of the roof crushed her legs, and her grandpa already dead sprawled across a burning couch. Her heart beat speed up and her breathing was frantic.

"Damn it!" she yelled at the sky and ran to her house trying to scout through the broken wood. "Mom, Sota, Grandpa… please don't leave me," she was crying in great waves, while the pain of losing her cherished was happily taking hold of her heart. Someone came behind Kagome and held her in a tight embrace.

"Kagome there's nothing we can do but live a life they can share as their own, we will make them proud," Uncle Myoga whispered and still kept hold of her as she went unconscious.

_

* * *

_

_The Takisha's_

The silver haired brothers lounged on the floor in front of a large T.V., suddenly a news bulletin popped up at the bottom. Inuyasha read out loud, his voice half believing what he was seeing.

"Down town Tokyo has experienced a drastic accident at an old shrine known to be owned by the Higurashi's, three are believed to be dead while the daughter remains unharmed but in care at the hospital. Luckily the fire was contained but the reasoning behind the tragedies has still not been found," he said and looked up at his brother who was also in a state of disbelief. "I thought you said Kagome was out of town."

Sesshomaru looked down and exchanged eye contact, "She was but she must have just gotten back…," he muttered completely losing his cool demeanor, "We should go down there." Inuyasha nodded and both left the room in a hurry.

* * *

Remember everyone R&R. xXSilentSatisfactionXx . 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this Chapter is a bit shorter than the rest, but I thought I'd give you another dose as soon as possible :D. Love ya you all for reading. Please I love the reviews so keep them coming - R&R.

* * *

Sesshomaru held Inuyasha back from the girl as they stood at the top of the stairs watching her cry. He could guess that his half-brother wouldn't be any help in this situation but neither could he, it was hard to deal with such piety emotions. There was only an instant when he let down his defenses, nearly six hundred years ago when his mother died during a raging war in their feudal grounds.

Mumbling under his breath Inuyasha tried knocking his hand away, "I won't go over there, so just let me go," he said, "I wouldn't know what to say anyway, but where do you think she's going to go now?"

He shrugged, "I don't know where the girl plans to go, but that man…," he trailed off for a moment, "his spiritual energy is so strong that he can barely hide it under his barrier or it possibly it's weakening with those emotions that radiate off him." Sesshomaru could guess that he was a blood relative by their similar smells drifting under his nose. The shine's house was most defiantly gone, and probably would take at least a year before it's rebuilt.

"Do you think he's the reason Kagome was gone this week?" asked Inuyasha crossing his arms, "She doesn't seem like the type of person to ditch for any small reason."

"She may be trying to find some one to train her priestess energy, and it wouldn't be bad for her also to learn a few other techniques," said Sesshomaru thinking about different things that would help, maybe a weapon, and even some hand to hand experience.

"But why now?" and both stood hooked on the same question. The reasoning behind Kagome's actions was hard to explain, but soon enough they would find out.

Randomly Inuyasha said, "She could stay with us, and I don't think dad would mind too much." His brother's eyes widened and growled.

"A priestess in a demon house is not wise brother, especially one who isn't familiar with her powers and could accidentally purify us!" he said louder than wanted causing everyone to look their way including Kagome and her friend.

The elder man narrowed his eyes at the pair while Kagome's eyes were now a mixture of pain and shock. Silently the man whispered something to her and she nodded hesitantly, then with an aggressive stomp he began walking towards Sesshomaru and Inuyasha while she trailed behind.

* * *

Kagome's POV.

To see both of the silver haired brothers was completely unexpected, and she noticed that her Uncle Myoga was now tense and worried. He held her shoulder firmly and put one foot in her front of her protectively.

He whispered so quietly Kagome almost didn't hear what he asked, "Are those two demons?" She nodded hesitantly and he instantly started walking towards them while they stood coolly watching.

His walk was strong and his face was a mask of anger, "What are you two doing her on scared ground?" Myoga asked furiously while the two exchanged glances.

"We heard about the fire and thought we'd check it out, but we expected Kagome to be in the hospital like the news said," Inuyasha answered.

Then a voice spoke beyond Myoga, "I didn't want to go, but we told the news to say so anyway," muffled Kagome, her voice still heavy from the tears.

"If you could be so kind Kagome but tell you're friend to back off, we aren't here to cause trouble," said Sesshomaru grimly, while he glanced at the priest.

Suddenly Kagome looked ashamed, "Oh yes I'm sorry this is my Uncle Myoga… I was visiting him up in the mountains, but now I just wish I had stayed," she said looking at the black mess, "Maybe things would have been different…," then she turned and pointed at the boys, "Uncle this is Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Takisha, they go to school with me."

He raised an eyebrow, "These two go to school? Well it would seem all these years I have been missing out on things, demons and humans in a classroom is something I would have never pictured," Myoga said still on edge.

Sesshomaru fumed, "Old priest are you calling demons uneducated because with all the years we have always been sophisticated while some demons are less civil witted, that is to be expected just as humans differ in many aspects of life." He would not let his pride be stomped upon by old man with no knowledge but his own.

Before either could continue on Kagome stepped forward between them, "Please I really am not in the mood for this!" she shouted while the pain continued to ebb within her veins, "I just need to sleep or something" and then took her uncle's arm who now looked worried.

"Yes after you passed out you had me worried, some water and a nice bed may just be the ticket," he said gently letting his niece lean against him. "We'll have to find a hotel near by." Myoga looked out towards the town.

Inuyasha without any better reasoning said, "Kagome you could stay at our house," his brother clenched his fists but contained himself. Now that the offer was in the open he could do nothing.

A moment of silence followed and Kagome could barley hold her attention with the pounding aches filling her head and said, "We'd love to." Then once again fell into her uncles arms.

The room she woke to was similar to the one she had stayed in before while previously visiting the Takisha's mansion. Above the bed was a large tapestried canopy which had little dangles of golden ribbon hanging at the corners, and her comforter was a dark shade of purple that ended with a white thread trimming at the bottom.

Everything that happened came rushing back and images of her dead house haunted the looming parts of her mind.

"They're dead," she whispered knowing that if she didn't say it, she would never believe it or be able to accept it the rest of her life.

"Yea they are," said someone leaning in the door way, the short spiked hair glistened in the hall light, and Sesshomaru's golden eyes looked at her. She pushed the sheets over her more as if trying to hide.

"Thanks for the room," she said and then asked, "Where's my uncle?"

"Downstairs chatting it up with my father," he said but the sarcasm that dripped off of every word only meant they were in a full out argument. He walked over to her bed side where a small closet rested.

He opened the drawers to a wide range of clothes, "We've arranged it so you and you're uncle can stay here till your house is done being built, so that way you have less to worry about and can still get to school," he said but Kagome wasn't sure he was too enthused about the whole idea.

She sat up and looked up at him, "I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have said yes to Inuyasha. I'm sure I'm the last person you'd want staying here. I mean aren't priestess and demons supposed to kind of hate each other."

He nodded, "Yes it was most normal for a priestess to try and purify a demon, but there were times when both would work together to defeat a common enemy. Still you're uncle seems to have issues with us, he probably was taught how to kill demons and protected villages from them." Then he started to turn away before stopping with his back to her, "And I really don't mind having you here." Kagome was speechless and he left out the door.

"He just said something nice to me…," she muttered with a slight surprise, and then stood up to wobbly legs. Kagome picked out a cute blue summer dress that ended at the top of her knees and slipped on a pair of slippers before peeking out of the room. Happily she realized that she knew where she was and slid out taking a right to the large spiraled stairs.

Downward she recognized a loud voice coming from a room and realized it was Myoga. Taking a risk she knocked at the door waiting, the small green man she had met earlier popped his head out and then closed the door. It was then opened again by her uncle who waved her inside.

A large oval table with many chairs was centered in the middle and across the room sat Mr. Takisha. He smiled at her warmly and offered her a chair.

"I just want to give you my best wishes," he said firstly, "but there are things we need to talk about and you're uncle has been telling me very interesting news." His face was grave and she could see the lines and scars of his life become even darker. "To say that Naraku has come back is a very hard thing to accept, but if it is true we need to figure out where he is, and start preparing. I have faced him once before and I'm ready to see that bastard dead."

"Who is Naraku?" asked Kagome unsure if this was an open question.

"He is a half demon, who was a human to begin with but then later through life sold his soul to demons after acquiring horrible burns to his body. His mind was rotted and yet his powers were horribly strong, he terrorized anyone he felt like and tricked some in to becoming his slaves," said Myoga, "he's what made living in the Feudal Area hell."

Then she thought harder and gasped, "Uncle is he the one that killed Mom, Sota, and Grandpa?" Kagome asked looking at him but his face gave away the answer. "Why would he do that, what gave him reason to come to my house?" she cried.

"Because of what exists in you, he wants to feed of the spiritual energy that's inside you, it was something almost every demon sought after because Midoriko had such an influence over the world," he said and squeezed Kagome's hand, "that's why we need to prepare you so that we don't have to worry so much on what might happen."

She had never felt such immense anger before, and all she could think of was revenge, "I will kill Naraku," she said spitefully, "I'll make him scream." The two men both had sorrowed eyes.

"You can not let your aggression control your actions Kagome, revenge is a pointless matter and once completed you feel no better than before, except maybe worse," said Mr. Takisha. "Please just don't do anything reckless."

Looking at her uncle she understood, he most likely harvested the same pain that gripped her, her dad was his brother, her grandpa was his father, and now his mother-n-law and nephew were dead. Out of all people she felt most connected to him because if he could calmly enter this situation so could she.

A little shyly Kagome then asked, "What am I going to do about school?"

They smiled, "Since my sons are going to the same school we believe it would be fine for you to keep going but if it become too threatening we'll keep you here at all times, and your Uncle has also told me that you have a monk friend, and a demon slayer friend? This is all very surprising to me; you have gained wise friends through the years."

"I actually know two wolf demons too," she added not sure if that would make a difference and Myoga's eyebrows scrunched together.

"You never told me that," he said and crossed his arms while Mr. Takisha laughed.

"Aw yes isn't one named Koga?" he said, "I know his father and they are all very trustworthy when it comes down to it." She nodded in agreement while her Uncle stood still in is grumpy mood.

A knock came from the door and a maid exclaimed that dinner was ready. Everyone in the room stood up and Kagome had completely forgotten about Jaken who had fallen asleep in the back corner.

The dinning room table was set for only seven tonight, and Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Rin already eating upon arrival of the other four.

"My wife is a little under the weather and won't be able to join us," said Mr. Takisha who took a seat next to Sesshomaru while Jaken sat next to Rin and Myoga next to him which left Kagome next to Inuyasha.

He was pleasantly slurping down a large bowl of soup when she greeted him briefly and took a bite of butter roll. For some reason the nerves that usually twiddled in her stomach around Sesshomaru didn't start and she felt comfortable chatting with the longer haired youth.

"So what were you and my old man talking about?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing much," she said coughing unsure when it'd be okay to discuss everything with the others.

He humphed, "Sure didn't sound like nothing," he said, his now visible dog ears twitching on top his head. "I think you just can't tell me." Kagome was soon realizing that Inuyasha was very keen to details even though he acted the obnoxious jerk, while his brother seemed unemotional, and insensitive. Though lately he had surprised her a couple a times with a few sweet words which most likely meant nothing. "Do you like your bed?" he asked randomly.

"It's amazing actually, and heavenly comfortable," she said smiling.

"Just don't be too loud or you'll probably annoy Sesshomaru," he said warningly and he noticed Kagome's confused face. "Well your room is right next door, didn't he tell you that?"

"No," she stuttered and looked across the table at her almost, kind of not, technically her room buddy. Only a wall separated her from a person that in ways frightened her, and at other times made her heart do weird flips inside her chest. So many things were changing and she felt that she was losing bits of her own control on life.

"Inuyasha do you think it'd be okay if I used the phone later? I need to call someone," she said remembering Sango.

"Sure, I'll show you were one is after dinner," she heard him say as he stuffed down a large turkey leg.

* * *

"Hello?" said someone and Kagome smiled. It was so good to hear her friend's voice.

"Hey Sango its Kagome," and she heard something fall, "Are you okay?"

"Yes of course! I'm just so glad to hear from you that I mistakenly knocked of my desk lamp. The better question is how you're feeling… I heard what happened and when I got there you were gone! Where are you? And are you coming back to school? Kagome I was so worried!" Sango said all in one breathe.

"I'm doing better than I was before after a little nap and some dinner. I'm at the Takisha's actually and yea I'm coming back to school next week," and then suddenly Kagome remembered someone horrible, "I really don't want to hear what Kikyo is going to say to me."

"Oh forget her, and wait the Takisha's? You mean…" her friend had gasped and was saying something that Kagome could barely make out, Sango slowed down, "How in the world did you end up there?"

"They showed up at my house a couple hours after I got there, and well Inuyasha offered his house to me and my Uncle. That's pretty much it," she said trying to sound calmer than she felt.

"How's your room?" asked Sango, she knew that their house big too.

"Incredible, if they let me you should really come over and see it," she paused, "And guess whose room is right next to mine, Sesshomaru," and Sango gasped even louder than the first time.

"Crap, I wish I was you girl," she said laughing while Kagome's cheeks burned.

"It really doesn't mean anything," said Kagome trying to avoid the conversation.

"Please, it wouldn't matter if you were preschoolers, but now we're all grown up. It's a big deal," Sango continued to laugh.

"So if Miroku had a room next to yours, it would be a big deal?" asked Kagome switching the table to which the other line went silent.

"Shut up," blurted Sango who most likely was now blushing too.

They said their goodbyes and hung up. She really needed the conversation; it seemed to make everything seem lighter on her shoulders. There was no way she'd let her friends be taken from her too.

Tomorrow she would call Miroku who was most likely feeling some anguish being her cousin. He had gone to a couple soccer games with Sota through the years because her brother really looked up to him, though he never saw him asking a girl to bear his children.

Really the whole reality of what was building was a bit unbelievable. She was a powerful priestess who was going into training, was living in a house with demons, lost her family to Naraku, and was now sleeping just a wall a way from the most handsome guy she had ever met.

* * *

Shifties the eyes o.o ignore every mistake you see... coughs rawrr... lol :)

R&R. xXSilentSatisfactionXx


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry readers for taking so long on adding this chapter! Things got busy, but I finally deliver the next part in the story, Tell me what you think. R&R. All ideas are welcomed. 3

xXSilentSatisfactionXx

* * *

Riding to school with the Takisha's made her feel out of place, she missed waving to her mom, and Sota getting on his bike with his blue helmet that had lightening bolts on the side. A large limo was just discomforting, and she knew the family was doing their best, but Kagome couldn't stop dreaming about their deaths. The empty void which rested inside her was now growing, and Myoga wanted to start training in the next week. Everything was just so different; her life that used to be just seems to be slipping away. Midoriko, this person inside of her, how could she not have considered how she might feel. The man in the front seat looked back.

"Miss, I'm sorry to disturb you but we've arrived," he said and Kagome gasped. The boys had insisted she'd take her own limo, as if it were some favor. Their limos were parked behind hers, and the school bell busted from the halls to outside.

Under her breath Kagome muttered, "Idiots." Then grabbed her backpack and said thanks before running to the school. Unfortunately what she saw at the doors made her stomach lurch. Kikyo stood coolly, a smirk on her lips, while her arms were crossed. Kagome put her head down and tried to walk past her, but Kikyo was too quick and stuck her hand in front of Kagome.

"So where were you last week, I missed you," Kikyo said sweetly. "The school just wasn't the same, and watching you slut around with Inuyasha and his brother really amuses me. I mean soon you may be the schools biggest whore in no time, don't you think?" Kagome's hands squeezed her backpack straps, all of her anger washed over her.

With a snap Kagome said, "Why don't you just shut up for once? I hate you Kikyo, and if anyone's whore, its you! I bet you're in bed with a guy every night. What? Do you make them pay or is it free? Knowing you the guys probably don't even have to ask, they just take," Kikyo slapped her, and something else left a stinging pain. Kagome cupped her cheek.

"Kagome I could kill you, and I want to so bad. After I heard your house burned down I laughed, and wished that it wasn't just your family that died. Did you cry like always? I bet you did. I'm sure you remember when we were little, and that day when I found you on that swing. Talking to your dad, and I realized how mental you are. He was dead, and you… were talking to him," Kikyo sneered and Kagome remembered it, and she knew she'd never forget. The evil things that she told Kagome, and how Kikyo kept kicking her into the gravel, and all the injuries she hid when she got home. Her mom never knew. For years she couldn't even look in the mirror, all the words that Kikyo said haunted her. A freak, a child from hell, and she only deserved death. Kagome was crying now, and her knees were losing strength under her weight.

This just left Kikyo insanely happy, "I knew you hadn't forgotten, but I think the best thing was when it was Christmas, and our class was setting up decorations. You liked that boy named Chris right? I watched you take that present to him, the way you smiled, and then it was perfect. He took that present and stepped on it, and the way you looked so shocked was hilarious to me. How could you not know he wouldn't like someone like you, someone as disgusting as you," she laughed, "It just made it all the much better when I made out with him later that night." Kagome was now to the ground, and she knew her childhood was horrible, how everyone hated her.

"Why are you telling me this?" Kagome cried, "I lived it, I don't need to hear it!" She stared at the ground.

"Oh but I'm not done Kagome. I think there's one more thing that I just can't seem to understand. Why cutting yourself? If you wanted to die you should have just asked someone, I'm sure they would have loved to," Kikyo leaned over and raised Kagome's chin, "Shocked? You didn't think I knew? Of course I did. I think this was before you left for a year, and luckily when you came back everyone had forgotten who you were. Now after three years it seems everything's going back to normal. We'll just have to show the Takisha's what you really are."

Kagome shook her hand and tried to breath, "You don't know me, and there's no way I'll let you control me again! Everything that was bad was because of you, and I realized I could be better," she stood up and looked at this girl she hated.

Kikyo grinned, "We will see." Then she looked into the school, "I better get to class, Later Kagome." And then with a wave she started walking away.

There was no way she could go to class now, Kikyo new where it hurt, and Kagome broke down every time. Soon after she got stronger, there would be payback. For now she would just have to endure.

Sesshomaru sat in homeroom wondering where Kagome had gone. He'd seen her limo parked outside the school and thought she had already went inside, but now she wasn't in class, and there was only a minute left. Mr. Ren was at the front of the class trying to get in a few more words before the bell rang. Suddenly every student started moving and shuffling from the desks but before he could the long haired friend of Kagome's stopped him.

Sango's lips pinched together, "Where's Kagome? I thought she was living at your house?" she asked Sesshomaru who stood emotionless as always.

"Yes she does, but that doesn't mean I keep track of her," he said, "And actually I thought she would be in this class." He looked over at Kagome's seat.

The two stood wondering, "Well I don't think she would have skipped over nothing. I'm going to go find her," said Sango worriedly and then walked to the door where Miroku had been waiting, and Sesshomaru noticed a slight blush on the girls face when she saw him.

When he walked out the classroom he smelt Kagome's scent still lingering towards the entrance way, and also someone else. He thought for a second and recognized who it was; the other girl Inuyasha had brought to dinner one night. It was the one who had made Kagome cry.

He was outside before most people could step, and instantly he spotted Kagome sitting against a large willow. Her eyes were closed and she was listening to music, the headphone wires disappearing somewhere into her jean pocket. A breeze was picking at her hair, and with his demon eyes he could see the dried tears left around her eyelashes. He felt a sudden rage and then stopped. Why did he care? This was a human girl, no one he should care about, she was a nothing to him, and then he was guilty. She wasn't a _nothing_. Not at all.

_Burning…_

_Regretting…_

_Those times which leave us broken _

_can only give way for the pain_

_Wounds which can't be healed become an opening_

_Enemies find them, and they tear them open_

…_Yet there's always that one_

_That one which stops the hurt_

_Slowly and gently…_

_You look up and finally the sun looks real_

_To the side they stand giving you a smile_

_All that was bad is becoming a part of your past_

_Could it be true?_

_Can things really change?_

… _Maybe in a dream_

_Away in a hope_

Kagome listened to the singer and felt her pain, and could understand the desire for something more. Everyone now knew her as someone completely different, and she never suspected that Kikyo would have tried to bring everything back. She had to realize her luck was going to run flat soon. How could she not know that, she had friends, she had been happy, and she was starting to feel needed by lots of people, it was all she had wished for when she was little.

Something strange crept over her, and she opened her eyes to find someone standing in the sun directly above her, the face hidden in a shadow but then as her eyes adjusted silver glinted.

"Sesshomaru…" she breathed, and fished out her mp3 player. She turned it off and removed her headphones. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," he said with his hands tucked in his pockets, "I just don't really care."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Ass, you just don't make things better do you?"

Then suddenly he sat down in front of her, and for some reason her nerves were a mess, "You were talking with that girl again weren't you?"

She was confused, "Girl? What do you…," and then realized, "Oh you mean Kikyo, yeah what about it?"

"Did she not have a part in why you weren't in class," Sesshomaru asked analyzing every movement she made.

Unconsciously she tucked some hair behind her ears and sat up straighter, "What if she does? I just need to find a place…," Kagome wasn't really sure what she was thinking, "I just worked so hard, and now when everything had been going fine… this happened, all of this."

The silver haired demon couldn't understand, "What are you saying? Things have been bad before… that your life has only once been good?" "Has your family not been enough for you? This Sesshomaru knows little of you, and yet you expect me to understand?"

"No!" she shouted, not too sure what she was answering, "Of course I loved my family, they always gave me everything, but for years when I was little… I just wanted to be normal. After my dad died… I saw him all the time and I would talk to him. There was something wrong with me; I could always see so much that others couldn't. Kikyo never let me forget that, and so I wasted a part of my life in fear, and jealousy. I even thought at one time… it just be better not to be…," she stopped, "I had to leave for awhile, and I went up Myoga's. Somehow he helped me not to see that stuff anymore, and when I came back it seemed like everything that I wanted was possible," she smiled slightly. "But now all of it's just been coming back."

"Those are the powers of a priestess. They are gifted with spiritual powers, and it would seem that yours are so connected that the apparition's world just seems to blend in. Every time I'm near you I can feel spiritual energy flowing from your skin. My demon senses have not seen something so strong before, and you say that you were normal. Most priestess would pay in blood for what you have," said Sesshomaru his eyes glowing.

Anger washed over Kagome and she shouted, "Have you not seen where we live? This is modern day Tokyo! There aren't priests and priestess walking around the streets; you don't see people fighting demons on the news!! What I have, is something that no longer belongs. I don't want this," she ended with tears streaming at the edges of her eyes.

He stared at her, and shook his head slightly, "Clearly you are ignorant of what really lies outside your own home. Am I not a demon? There are many of us still roaming, ones that still only thirst blood, and find joy in killing humans. The stench of them rotted from your house so clearly when it was left in ruins. And there is few spiritually gifted that can even pose a threat to them, but there are ones that still fight, hunt, and kill demons. Yes you don't see it on the news; humans wouldn't sit well if they knew demons existed. And your father… how would he think of you giving a way a gift. Was he not a priest? Did he not devote his life to it; are you really going to just let that part of him be forgotten?" he wondered, and his words stung Kagome. She didn't think he'd come at her so fast.

"He wouldn't," she said defeated, "Sometimes what Kikyo says just gets to me. It's always just been her, for some reason the only person that's really gotten to me has been Kikyo. I know that I have more to do, and maybe… somehow everything will turn out. Dad wouldn't leave me something that would leave my life so miserable." Kagome stood up, whom which was followed by Sesshomaru. "I think it's a bout lunch time," and they walked back to the school.

Sango jumped up from the table when she saw Kagome, making some food fly on to Miroku who sat across from her. "Over here," she shouted and waved enthusiastically. Sesshomaru sat beside Miroku while Kagome was squeezed to death. "Why weren't you in class," her friend asked worriedly?

"I just needed a little time before I went back to class, sometimes I can't be rushed," she said and picked up some rice that Sango spilled and ate it, "I'm good now," and smiled. Sango opened her mouth and was over spoken by someone dancing towards them.

Koga tackled the two girls and whistled, "Well it seems the hotties are over here," to which someone slapped him from behind. Ayame had her eyebrows raised and looked pissed. "You know I'm joking darling, you're the only girl I see," he said pouting and picked her up in his arms.

Ayame smiled, "And that's how it'll stay!" and hugged him back.

Everyone at the table shook their heads; the pair's relationship was amazing to them. Still Kagome could tell the two shared something, maybe even love. All of them had come to visit her while she was staying at Sesshomaru's; they all brought a different kind of comfort. Friends… that's what she had, and there was no way Kikyo could take them away. Kagome looked across the room to where she usually sat, and as usual she had a smile Kagome could never read, always plotting. Her eyes widened though, because sitting next to the girl she hated, was Inuyasha. Of course she'd never told him how much Kikyo hurt her, she had thought even an idiot like him would have understood.

As if hearing Kagome, Kikyo looked over and smiled. Her too white of teeth seemed like the snow on devils ground. Sango was now looking in the same direction.

"Inuyasha is a little ass, sitting over there with Kikyo," spat Sango and then looked at Sesshomaru, "Sorry, but I just call as I see it," he waved it off.

"Trust me, I can only agree with you," he said coolly.

Koga smiled, "I think I'll make a little scene," and walked over to Inuyasha.

He slapped the table where Inuyasha sat, and being quick tempered as always he shouted, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Me?" laughed Koga, "Mutt you're the one sitting over here with the biggest slut in school. Hoping she'll give you some later? Cause man, you just have to ask and she gives for free." Kikyo's eyes slanted and she stood up.

"If I were you I'd turn around and go back to your girlfriend who in my opinion needs to start realizing she's be better off without a mirror, I mean everyone knows she's hideous," Kikyo said scathingly, and Inuyasha sat a bit unsure of what to do.

The wolf demons eyes burned with rage, his claws extending, and had every desire to attack, "Bitch! You better shut up before you speak to me. One strike and I could have you on the floor with your throat open, and your blood on these floors."

Kagome appeared and put a hand on Koga's shoulder. "Step down," she said and Kikyo's eyes glinted.

"This is sweet. Kagome's trying to act tough," Kikyo said sarcastically, and at this time Inuyasha had moved away from the table, his confusion apparent.

"Don't worry Kikyo, I'm getting stronger, and soon you'll be begging for me to forgive you. I won't though, and it'll be the last time a whore like you will be able to hurt someone," Kagome said calmer than how she was feeling inside. She took Koga and walked back to her friends, and Inuyasha followed, his head tipped down.

When they got back to the table the younger brother tried to apologize, "Look Kagome, I'm sorry if there's something going on between you and her. I didn't even think to realize."

"It's alright Inuyasha, you didn't know," said Kagome lightly. She knew that Kikyo was still staring at her, wanting nothing more then to make her feel like she did so long ago. Except now Kagome wouldn't let her, and she was going to decide. "Soo… you guys want to come over for a movie night," she asked randomly, offering up the Takisha's. Everyone nodded except the brothers.

"You can't just offer our house," said Inuyasha.

She winked, "Well I just did," and didn't give either time to respond. "I'm going to go find Mr. Ren. You know to talk about missing his class." Kagome left the room with a small skip.

* * *

Dark, sad, and interesting? I can only hope, thats my vision xP

Anyways, I'll do my best to get the next chapter up fast, as to make up for lost time -

Isn't Sesshomaru dreamy? x

-SilentSatisfaction-


	6. Chapter 6

So this chapter I hope isn't over done, but sometimes my mind can't be stopped. Things are getting a lot darker, so if you like drama then don't worry. Please R&R . . Thank chu ♥ xXSilentSatisfactionXx

* * *

"It's alright Kagome. What we did in class today, you'll be able to make up tonight. Just please don't skip again, you're a good student," said Mr. Ren shuffling some papers on his desk.

She bowed slightly, "Thank you so much. I don't know what came over me, and I promise not to do it again," Kagome said relieved and walked out of the classroom. The rest of school went quickly. Though, her thoughts wandered to a certain unemotional, silver haired demon, and sitting next to him during a scary movie. It was all just stupid. He was an ass, but really attractive. Still, he was an ass who was very selfish, and someone she didn't want to deal with. She couldn't seriously think of him in that way.

At her locker she took out a few texts and then from behind someone squeezed her shoulder. Kagome looked back and Riku stood smiling, a boy that she dated last year, someone who was very annoying, and thought a little too much about himself.

Sighing Kagome rolled her eyes, "Hello Riku."

He winked, "Hey Babe. So who are those silver haired guys you've been hanging around lately? They're a new addition to your little group," Riku said, and Kagome recoiled. Babe. Why couldn't he use her name?

"Kagome," she said flatly.

"Whaa..," he looked blank and she cut him off.

"That's my name. Not babe, or hun, or anything stupid like that. K. a. g. o. m. e. , Kagome," she explained while a vein throbbed on her forehead. Idiots just weren't her company. "And those guys are new; I'm staying at their house as a matter of fact."

"Well aren't you fast, already living with them. So you give to them, but you couldn't to me?" he asked and Kagome narrowed her eyes.

Sneering she spat, "I'm not giving them anything! They're not pigs like you Riku. So if you please excuse me I have things to do, and to tell the truth. I only went out with you, because I pitied you. Every girl hates you, or strings you along. I mean really, all you do is lie to yourself. When I kissed you, I felt like throwing up every time, and just the fact I had to see your face when I opened my eyes was torture enough." His eyes were wide, and she only smiled before leaving. Kagome was defiantly going to start living her life, and if people couldn't deal, then too bad. She wasn't stopping for anyone.

Kagome walked outside, and realized what she just did, how she'd talked to Riku, like she was a bitch, a complete bitch. Always polite, and refrained, never making anyone feel bad. That was Kagome, not some crazy, mean girl who said miserable things. Yeah, he is an idiot, but she didn't need to say those things. At times he was a really good boyfriend, and she went out with him because she thought he was cute and funny. Just over time, they weren't meant to be. Could it be that Kagome's changes were a lot more than she thought?

A black limo waited at the sidewalk, and Kagome could only guess whose that was. She opened the car door and slid in. The driver from the morning looked back and smiled.

"Hello Miss, the others have already returned home, but I can bring you where ever you want," he said while starting the car.

"Home sounds good umm..?" she paused looking for his name.

"George," he answered and Kagome nodded.

"Thank you George," she smiled, "And I'm sorry for making you wait."

He raised his eyebrows, "Oh it's no problem Miss, a friend of the Takisha's is someone I don't mind waiting around for." Mr. Takisha seemed like a brilliant man, someone you listened to no matter the occasion, a person you'd be afraid to touch because of the sense of honor he gave off. It swept across a person, almost taking every ounce of breath left in you.

"Soo…"she said curiously, "How long have you worked for the Takisha's?"

George didn't answer right away, "For about ten years now, I've seen their family at the top, and I've seen them at the bottom. Every time, which ever it may be, they still look strong. Never showing fear, I mean if one of them were to cry I think I would die at the spot." Kagome nodded silently.

"Yeah, I don't think I could ever see Sesshomaru crying," she said.

He laughed gently, "That boy has always been very strong, and short of emotion. But he has pride like no other man I've seen. Him and his father, always keeping secrets… Inuyasha on the other hand has no problem blurting out. Sometimes I worry though about those boys… the world is growing smaller."

Kagome was confused, her eyebrows lowered, "What do you mean the world is getting smaller. I'm sure either them go do pretty much anything they wanted… well Inuyasha is a bit dimwitted but still I've seen his grades and…," he stopped her.

"Yes, but in some ways they're handicapped. In the future there going to have move, and move again. They just don't age; they're always going to have to start over again. I worry if that's going to have an affect on them," he mumbled. So he know, he know they were demons. "Unlike their father, they've grown up in this kind of society. This is what they know, what they want to be apart of." No one spook the rest of the ride home.

Loud noises banged from upstairs and an angry voice yelled, "What the hell is this? Fucking hanyou, this Sesshomaru could kill you."

This was followed by a lot of laughter, "Relax Fluffy, it only lasts for 24 hours, and it's a good color on you," this was followed by another shrill crash. Inuyasha ran from the room, but what followed left Kagome covering her mouth to stop her own laughing. Sesshomaru walked out with neon blue hair that was still wet from showering, but then something else caught her attention. He was shirtless and her mouth felt dead as it hung open. A god's body is what Sesshomaru had, each muscle seemed to be sculpted perfectly, each one moving in sync as he walked.

Quickly turning around Kagome tried to escape before either saw her, a blush burning on her cheeks, and she knew speaking was a bit impossible at the moment. Except they knew she was there, and Inuyasha called out.

"Kagome you're back! Don't you like Sesshomaru's new hair?" he asked while his brother made a noise familiar to a growl. Kagome kept standing the opposite direction and made no movement. She heard shuffling from behind, and froze instantly while her mind buzzed with panic. Inuyasha came from above and landed in front of her. He waved a hand in her face. "Wake up," he said slowly, "Wait… why is your face so red?" All of Kagome's hairs stood on end and she ran from the room leaving both boys to watch as she stumbled away.

Inuyasha looked up at his brother, "What was her problem?" Sesshomaru looked down, and glared, but glanced at the door from where Kagome exited. His eyes sat their briefly and then returned to his room.

_Wonderful girl_

_My little daisy_

_So small, I dare touch you_

_My hands so large_

_They could probably hold all of you_

_No way, no how_

_I'll never let you down_

_Please my baby_

_Live_

_Please my baby_

_You are made of me_

_I made you_

_Something so beautiful_

_Don't forget if I do_

_My little darling_

_My sweetie pie, don't die_

Kagome loved this poem; her dad had written it while he waited for her to be born. He loved to write supposedly, and this was one thing her mom had kept. She hadn't even been born yet, but he loved her, he wanted to her. Her past was so miserable, that Kagome wondered how she was able to change things. Though now there's something inside her that's ticking away, waiting to blow up and ruin everything again. Someone had killed her family, someone who was probably looking for her, but instead she left them there to die. To fall to their own death because of her, a death that was meant to kill her, was handed off to the people she loved most.

Could it be that there is no normal life for her? Is she meant to waist away watching everyone disappear? So far, that's all Kagome could understand. She sat up on her bed and went to the desk sitting below the lavished window. Every thing was just so beautiful in this house. There was only one way to save this people. She took out a piece of paper and pen.

_Dear Uncle, _

_I've come to terms with… what I am. I'm just something made for disaster, and the people I love most seem to be the ones who get hurt. Tell the Takisha's that I've enjoyed living here, and I'm so grateful for their hospitality, but it's my turn now to save them and you from me. Today I leave, and I'll try to develop whatever is inside me on my own. Don't look for me because you won't find me. _

_My sincerest hopes to you, and the Takisha's,_

_Kagome_

This is what needed to happen. She thought about Sango and Miroku who probably getting ready to come over here tonight. They'll be worried when they find out, but Kagome knew this was probably the only way to protect them.

She packed a bag with a few clothes and cash. Luckily this house was big enough so that there wouldn't be much of a chance of running into someone. Quietly she stepped out of her room praying that Sesshomaru wouldn't hear. Walking down the stairs was almost eerie. Kagome's heart raced, and all she wanted to do was run. Once she reached the bottom she sped for the back exit, not looking back in any of the rooms. She'd arrived at the garden's door. This was it, a final goodbye, and she was gone.

A hotel far from town would work nicely, and since she'd inherited her mom's money there wouldn't be too much trouble. Of course she couldn't use any of the limo's, so she took off into the surrounding woods and walk to the nearest part of the city.

**Hours later at the Takisha's **

Sango and Miroku gawked at the immensity of the house. They could only imagine how well Kagome was living here. Miroku pushed Sango towards the door.

"You knock," he said and she narrowed her eyes but did as told. Not even a second went by and Kagura opened the door smiling.

"Ah, you must be friends of Kagome. She had mentioned when she got home that some of her friends would be stopping by. Come right in," and she opened the doors for the pair. Inuyasha was at the top of the banister and waved.

"Hey guys, I'll go get Kagome," and he went down the hall. He came back holding a piece of paper. "Fuck," was all he said, and then jumped from he was standing and ran somewhere new. Sango followed him, and Miroku trailed.

They entered a room where an older man with the same hair as the brothers sat, Mr. Takisha and Myoga right next to him.

"Dad you have to see this," said Inuyasha and handed him the note. He read it quickly, and slid it to Myoga silently.

Inutaisho stood up and said formally, "Hello kids, but I'm afraid Kagome isn't here right now. I'd appreciate it though, if you'd help us find her as she seems to of taken absence at the moment." Which all of them knew meant she had run away.

Sango was pissed, "What do you mean Kagome's not here? Why would see leave? For god's sake, you're all demons, and yet a human can get past you."

Inutaisho looked at her, "So you can tell…," he stopped, "You're a demon slayer aren't you and your friend is a monk is he not?"

Miroku answered, "Yes I am, and I have to agree with Sango. Three demons, and yet none of you were able to stop Kagome. Do you realize what's probably going on in her mind? When she was little, I had never seen someone so fragile. Even if someone was trying to help her, she couldn't see it. Everything was invisible to her, because she had in her mind that no one could see her. Now that most of her family is gone. I can only imagine that she's slipping back to that stage."

"Due to Kagome's strong spiritual powers, sometimes, even though she may not realize, she can hide herself from our demon senses, especially when she doesn't want anyone to find her," said Sesshomaru walking in from behind everyone. "Clearly, on instinct her powers did as wanted."

"It's not time to fight, and however Kagome got out of this house doesn't matter. The fact is she's gone, and we need find her. I can't let my brother down," said Myoga still sitting down. "This note shows some of the hurt she's probably feeling. She thinks that if she leaves, then we'll be safe. Awhile ago she came to me at the worst point in her life. I don't think I've ever seen someone so broken down. She thought she was a monster, that there was something inside her that didn't make her human. I realized she meant her priestess powers, the spiritual energy passed down from her father. The only thing I knew what do was show her how to suppress them, but it seems that now since she's coming of age, its come back bringing everything from the past. I never knew such a gift to me, could be such a nightmare for her."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "Sounds like she was being immature to me, I told her that some people would kill for what she has. That Kikyo girl has spiritual powers; I noticed when she let her defenses down the other day when she was yelling at Kagome. If she knew Kikyo wanted those powers, I don't think she'd believe it."

"Kikyo," Myoga muttered, "That name sounds so familiar."

"She seems to like to harass Kagome quite a bit," said Sesshomaru.

Myoga nodded, "Must be the same person Kagome would talk about when she was a child."

Miroku sighed, "I think there's something you guys need to know. I've never been able to tell Kagome this, and if I had when it happened, or anyone else. Kikyo would have used it to corrupt Kagome even more, by just knowing it happened. One night I think somehow Kagome got drugged, but when I found her on the floor at this house… I didn't know what to think. She was covered in something disgusting, and the smell made me gag. Her pants were gone, and her shirt was torn. Blood was everywhere, and Kikyo had left a note. It said something around the lines of, "Glad you came to pick her up. She won't remember what happened except the pain. You tell her, and it'll probably mess her up even more, tell anyone else, then she dies." That was it. Kikyo is just messed up, and insanely selfish." Everyone was looking at him mortified. Kagome was most likely raped, and had no idea. What the hell was this?

Inuyasha's eyes were blood red, his fangs extended, "That bitch is going to die." His father held his shoulder.

"Calm down Inuyasha, we have to find her first. There's no telling what could happen. If this Kikyo would go this far, she can probably do a lot more," said Inutaisho.

"Wait?" Inuyasha growled, "Fuck no. That whore had someone rape Kagome. She doesn't even know! She's stripping her of everything, don't you see. If we wait, who the hell knows what could happen next."

Sango breathed in, her eyes shinning from tears, "No Inuyasha, we can't just rush into this. I care about Kagome a lot, but if really want to find her we need a plan. She could be anywhere, and I'm sure we're not the only ones looking for her." He stared at her, his claws slowly shrinking.

"Fine, do whatever you want," he spat and sat down while his anger steamed.

Kagome sat under a tree and was probably a good distance away from the house by now. She knew that it wouldn't take too much longer before she reached the city as cars and the noises of society filtered the woods. They couldn't possibly know where she was headed, because she barely knew herself. Poor Myoga, Miroku, and Sango, they were probably the most worried, but it was for their own good. Kikyo will be ecstatic not to see her at school. That's just fine, because this way she was at least doing something to help. Leaves crumpled behind her, and something moved closer.

"Why hello Kagome, I believe we haven't been introduced," said a dark voice and she turned around. A tall man with jet black hair, and ebony eyes smirked, all of his teeth perfectly white. "I'm Naraku, and I've heard so much about you." She didn't know what to do. She had no idea who he was, or how he suddenly appeared.

"Whaa…t?" she said shaking, "How did you find me?"

"You're priestess powers aren't too hard to spot for someone like me," Naraku grinned. "There just so amazing." He walked in front of her and pulled her up.

She slapped his hands away, "Don't you dare touch me," she shouted.

Suddenly he grabbed her neck and threw her against the tree, the bark ripping through her clothes. He leaned in and squeezed roughly, his other hand tracing up her right arm, "Don't you dare speak to me like that," he said, "You should know when someone's better than you." He let go and she dropped violently. Pain leeched up her body, leaving everything burning. "That, what you feel right now, is just the beginning."

* * *

I thought that was a good place to leave off xD. Anyways. Hope you enjoyed. ♥♥♥ More to come. xXSilentSatisfactionXx 


End file.
